$ \dfrac{7}{8} \div \dfrac{6}{5} = {?} $
Answer: First, we can simplify the problem: $ \dfrac{7}{8} \div \dfrac{6}{5} = {?} $ Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiply by the reciprocal of that fraction. $ = \dfrac{7}{8} \times \dfrac{5}{6} $ $ = \dfrac{7 \times 5} {8 \times 6} $ $ = \dfrac{35}{48}$